Un prénom et un Nom !
by maryline
Summary: Il y a Malefoy.. heritier de la famille malefoy, et fier de l'etre, et il y a drago, cette petite voix qui lui rappelle ce que c'est d'etre humain... HP DM.. vient par la suite..7 eme année au debut, et juste aprés Poudlard par la suite.
1. Au commencement

Bien entendu, tout l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas besoin de le préciser . Seul la fiction qui suit m'appartient. C'est ma première fiction, soyez indulgents svp, et n'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions , j'y répondrais volontiers.

Note 1 : Les premiers chapitres sont des flash back, ou plutôt des souvenirs. On comprendra par la suite pourquoi ils sont là.

Note 2 : C'est un Slash HP/DM, seulement il vient après. Et il n'est pas très commun… enfin vous verrez !

Bonne lecture …

Souvenir (1ere partie)…

Flash Back :

Ce mois de décembre était particulièrement froid . peut-être était-ce dû au gouffre qu'avait laisser la mort de Dumbledore… La neige avait recouvert le parc d'un blanc pure et lumineux. A l'approche de Noël, le château avait été décoré d'immenses sapins et de guirlandes multicolores. Des cantiques de Noël résonnaient dans les couloirs. Harry avait vaguement supposé que les armures et les fantômes en étaient responsable.

Pourtant, la beauté du lieu ne parvenait pas à enlevé la douleur et la haine du cœur de harry. Il en voulait à tout le monde de s'amuser alors que lui souffrait, il en voulait à Dumbledore de l'avoir abandonné, tout en sachant que c'était un sentiment égoïste. Et bien entendu, il haïssait Rogue comme personne d'autres, il le haïssait presque autant que Voldemort lui-même. Il en était de même pour sa Némésis, Drago Malefoy. Cela faisait maintenant 7 an qu'ils se détestaient cordialement. Et la haine qu'il avait envers lui c'était renforcer avec les évènements de la fin de sa 6eme année. En effet, c'était Malefoy qui avait organisé l'intrusion des mangemorts à Poudlard, et c'était sa faute si il se sentait si malheureux maintenant !En tout cas, il se forçait à croire cela, mais une toute petite voix lui disait qu'en réalité, tout était de sa faute. Mais il faisait tout pour étouffer sa conscience ! Drago n'avait peut-être pas donné le coup fatal, mais cela ne changeait en rien ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Depuis, il avait fuit et cela faisait quatre mois que l'école était débarrassé de lui et de Rogue. Enfin… jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

* * *

- Par merlin, mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? Ron venait de lancer cette phrase cinglante en sortant du cour de métamorphose.

- Elle est folle de l'accepter à l'école après ce qu'il a fait ! renchérit Harry.

- Réfléchissez voyons ! Le professeur McGonagal doit avoir ses raisons ! dit Hermione avec pertinence.

Harry observa Malefoy passer devant lui avec sa bande habituel. Il avait son horrible sourire goguenard. La nouvelle _directrice _l'avait autorisé à revenir, lui, un mangemort pratiquement déclaré, ayant fait mourir le plus sorcier de tous les temps, son pire ennemi…

- Mais elle ne peut nier ce qu'a fait ce petit con ! s'écria-t- il . Elle ne peut quand même pas lui faire confiance !

- Et puis elle n'est pas Dumbledore, son jugement n'a pas autant de valeur ! fit remarquer le rouquin.

- Je ne dit pas non plus que je suis contente de le revoir, au contraire, mais de tout façon, on ne peut rien y faire, il faut faire avec et le surveiller ! trancha Hermionne en se dirigeant vers la Grande salle.

C'était un mercredi, par conséquent, il avait un trou de trois heure avant leur prochain cour, sortilège. Ils aillèrent donc déjeuner en compagnie des autres élèves ? le plafond de la grande salle était d'un gris profond, comme si les nuages ne parvenaient pas à se décider si ils voulaient faire tomber la pluie ou non. Ce gris reflétait malgré lui l'humeur général des élèves. En effet, en raison des aspics à la fin de l'année, leurs professeurs n'hésitaient pas à leurs donner une montagne de devoirs, et la plupart des élèves de 7 eme année utilisaient tout leur temps libre à essayer de la faire diminuer.

Ron reprenait du dessert pendant que Hermione leur établissait un planning de devoir. Harry, quant à lui, cherchait des yeux le prince des serpentard. Il le trouva entouré de bon nombre d'admirateur. Il parlait avec animation, comme si il racontait une histoire passionnante. Harry écumait de rage en pensant qu'il était en train de raconter ce qu'il s'était passer ce fameux soir … Pourtant, quelque chose l'intriguait. Malefoy , qui était d'ordinaire impeccable, avait les trait tirés par la fatigue et les yeux voilé, comme si il était … comment dire, … triste . Harry se secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Bien sur que non il n'est pas triste. Il ne ressent rien d'autre que l'arrogance. D'ailleurs, il vient de sourire de satisfaction. Au moment même ou il pensait ça, sa Némésis tourna les yeux vers lui. Le temps sembla suspendu pendant la fraction de seconde que dura cette échange, faisant trembler les murs. Emeraude contre saphir, haine contre haine …

- Harry , tu m'écoutes ?

- Non, excuse moi. Qu'est ce que tu disais ? répondit-il à une Hermione outrée.

- Je disait que nous allions à la bibliothèque, Ron et moi, tu vient ?

- Je vais chercher quelques livre dans le dortoir et j'arrive. Dit-il tout en regardant d'un œil Malefoy sortir de la salle, seul.

Ils se séparèrent donc dans le hall. Harry pris le chemin de la salle commune. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour aller à la recherche des horcruxes. Il ne voulait toujours pas en parler à McGonagal . IL avait voulu partir les chercher tout de suite mais ses amis l'avait convaincu qu'il valait mieux finir ses études. Dumbledore a déjà détruit le journal intime de Tom Jedusor et la bague de Marvolo Gaunt. Harry était partit avec lui à la recherche du médaillon de serpentard qui en était un aussi. Cependant, celui-ci avait déjà été pris par quelqu'un qui se fait appelé R.A.B. il avait vaguement pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir de Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius… Il ne voulait pas penser à son parrain. Bien que sa mort datait d'un an et demi, son souvenir était encore douloureux. Il eut un petit sourire triste quand il remarqua que beaucoup de chose le rendait malheureux ces temps-ci. Heureusement qu'il y avait Ron et Hermione… Harry fut tiré de ses sombre pensée par une voix traînante qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Et bien Potter, on se promène là où on ne devrait pas ?

Malefoy se tenait adossé dans un coin du couloir, le visage caché par l'obscurité. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson. Dû à quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Pas de peur… mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver impressionnant, presque intimidant.

- C'est toi qui ne devrait pas te trouver là ! répliqua-t-il, sur la défensive.

- Tiens donc . dit-il avec un air surpris, les sourcils levés.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il était dans le couloir qui menait à la salle commune du blond, en plein territoire serpentard … Perdu dans ces pensée, il n'avait pas fait attention où il allait. Et il avait le sentiment qu'il allait le regretté très vite …

- Potty Potter a de sombres pensées à cause de la mort de son vieux fou préféré ? Pourtant il sait bien que c'est lui que tout est sa faute. Avec sa fichu manie de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Il en va de même pour son cher parrain … murmura-t-il, un visage sadique peint sur son visage.

- Connard ! Tu te permet de te pavaner dans les couloirs en regardant tout le monde après ce que tu a fait dans les yeux ! Tu me dégoûte ! Et tu n'a pas le droit de m'accuser ! Ce n'était pas moi qui m'apprêtait à tuer quelqu'un de sang froid sur les ordres d'un fou sanguinaire ! hurla Harry.

Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça …Il ne pouvait dire ça… Salaud…

- Aurai-je touché un point sensible Potter ? Tu te sens n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, je serait toi – Merlin m'en préserve – je ferai en sorte de protéger les gens que j'aime…en disparaissant par exemple… ajouta – t il, ravi d'avoir trouver son point faible.

Harry sentait monté en lui une haine indescriptible. Pendant l'affront, ils s'étaient rapprochés. L'infime chaleur qui se dégageait du blond lui faisait l'effet d'une brûlure au troisième degré, il ne supportait plus cette haine. Semblable à un animal ailée et féroce dans son ventre, il sentait ses ailes pointu le déchirer de l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression que la seule manière d'arrêter cette souffrance était de la transférer sur cet être abject, en face de lui.

Il se jeta sur lui si soudainement que Malefoy ouvrit grand ses yeux couleur saphir. Ce dernier se prit un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Sous le choc il bascula sur le dos, avec Harry assit sur son ventre qui le martelait le coup, profitant de l'effet de surprise. Cependant, Malefoy se reprit vite et répliqua avec un coup de genoux violent dans ses parties sensible. Le serpentard était plus grand et plus musclé que lui, il reprit très vite l'avantage. Il passa au dessus et enchaîna les coups sur la figure tant haït d'Harry.

Harry avait mal partout, il était submergé et n'arrivait pas à y répondre. Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, il le repoussa de toutes ses forces et parvint à se relever. L'autre en fit de même et tenta de nouveau de le frapper. Mais le bruit de la bagarre avait ameuter des élèves. Un dénommé Théodore Nott retenait Malefoy pendant que lui, reprenait son souffle. Une lueur meurtrière brillait dans les yeux des deux combattant. D'un coup d'épaule le serpentard se débarrassa de son camarade et s'avança vers Harry, qui s'était redressé. Le blond avait l'arcade sourcilière qui saignait abondamment et la tempe droite enflée et d'un bleu-violacé. Il le colla violemment contre le mur , conscient qu'il y avait beaucoup de témoin.

- Tu vas me le payer Potter, j'en ai pas finis avec toi .vociféra-t-il doucement. Cette nuit, deux heures, prés du lac, pas avant, j'ai un long programme qui m'attend cette nuit.. Viens, à moins que tu ne te dégonfle, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas …

- J'y serai, et je te ferai regretter d'être revenu. Répondit-il avec hargne en se dégageant avec force.

Il s'éloigna sans traîner vers sa salle commune. Il fallait qu'il se soigne et qu'il s'arrange un peu avant d'aller à la bibliothèque, sinon, il ne pourrait pas supporter les remontrances d'Hermione .  
Il le haïssait. Il le haïssait de tous son être. Les ailes de sa haine avait arrêté de l'écorcher de l'intérieur maintenant qu'il s'était éloigner de lui. Il n'était pas du tout satisfait de cette bataille. Même si il n'était pas autant sadique que sa Némésis, cette bagarre lui avait permis de se défouler. Mais il n'avait pas apprécier être perdant, et comptait bien ce rattrapé cette nuit. Après un rapide détour par le dortoir où il enleva une vilaine coupure à la lèvre à coup de baguette magique, il couru vers la bibliothèque où l'attendait une drôle de surprise.

- Hum, hum.. excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, même si je vois que ça ne vous a pas déranger, au contraire… fit remarqué Harry à ses amis, souriant.

Il les avait surpris en pleine embrassade. Il laissa échapper un rire en voyant les visages confus et rouge brique de ses meilleurs amis. Il se demandait ce qui les avait pousser à se déclarer leur flamme commune.

- Tant fait pas Ron, je m'en doutais, et il ne faut pas avoir honte de ses sentiments ! le taquina-t-il dans un rire .

- Pff… pas honte…arrive au mauvais moment…toujours…pff. bougonna Ron, rouge de gêne. Gêne qui s'accentua lorsque Hermione lui fit un bisou sur la joue et que Harry éclata de rire !

Il préféra s'abstenir de leur raconté ce qu'il avait fait pendant son absence de peur de gâcher ce moment de bonheur. Il était content pour eux. Et il attendait avec impatiente le moment où lui aussi trouvera quelqu'un qu'il aimera, et qui l'aimera en retour d'un amour fort. Il avait eu quelque conquête, mais avait brisé bien des cœurs. Il savait depuis peu qu'il aimait autant les filles que les garçons. Pour lui, ce qui comptait c'était l'amour, le sexe n'avait aucune importance.

- Harry ! Tes devoirs ne vont pas se faire tout seul ! le rappela à l'ordre sa _chère _amie qu'il aimait malgré tout .

Il se plongea donc dans_ les contres-malefices de niveau 7_, après un regard amusé sur Ron qui couvait du regard Hermione plongée dans son livre.


	2. Mauvaise nouvelle

Bonjour tout le monde ! j'ai eu un gros probleme familiale recemment et je n'est pas pu continuer d'écrire... mais maintenant, je suis de retour, et en pleine forme. POur info,cette fiction se passe lors de la 7eme année de nos héros. Elle ne finira peut etre pas juste à la fin de l'année scolaire, mais elle ne parlera pas de plusieurs année aprés Poudlard.. enfin, c'est ce que je prévois aujourd'hui, je ne sait pas vraiment comment va évoluer mon histoire..; Dnc si vous avez des idée, ou des élements que vous aimeriez voir apparaitre dmas ma fic, n'hesitez pas , je prendrais peut etre ce qui me paraitra le mieu correspondre au fil de l'histoire.

Inutile de rappeller que tous le monde d'harry potter appartient à J.k. Rowling.

Le slash hp/dm ne commence que plus tard dans l'histoire. je n'aime pas les fanfiction où drago change du tout au tout, et il devient amis des griffondor, et harry l'aime etc...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Mauvaise nouvelle.

« Mais quel salaud ce monsieur le héros national !! Il fallait bien que je tombe sur lui tient ! » pensait gentiment notre beau serpentard . « bon, bon, d'accord, c'est moi qui l'est provoqué ! Mais bon, je vais bien m'amuser ce soir. Je vais massacrer sa belle petite tête d'ange et je vais surtout me passer les nerfs ! »

Le jeune adolescent marchant dans ce couloir sombre avait une démarche digne d'un prince. La tête haute, les bras le long du corps, se balançant légèrement au rythme des pas, il avait indéniablement de la classe, tout le monde le savait. Et drago en était conscient et savait comment utiliser cette prestance naturelle. Drago avait une opinion plutôt élevé de lui-même, ce qui le rendait souvent arrogants en vers les autres. Et ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout, c'était être surpasser . C'était entre autre pour ça qu'il haïssait Potter. Le survivant- comme ces bouffons l'appelaient- n'avait certes pas son élégance – certainement pas- mais il avait cet air innocent qui attendrissait tout le monde. « oh, le pauvre chou. Il ne méritait pas cette vie. » ironisa drago. Cependant, même si le serpentard ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, il se sentait étrangement attiré pas sa Némésis. Il l'intriguait. Il aimerait savoir ce qui se cache sous le masque de potter-l'innocent . Mais il préférait mourir que de le découvrir. Enfin bref, drago était TRES compliqué.

« Matin d'encre » prononça-t-il devant le mur magique de la salle commune des serpentards, sans même s'en rendre compte.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut soudainement choqué par des éclats de voix . Ce n'est pas tout à fait le bruit qui le surprit – le son n'était pas très élevé-, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il y ait du bruit qui l'étonna. En effet, la salle commune était très silencieuse d'habitude, il n'y avait pas la stupide gaieté des griffondors. C'est pourquoi, en bon prince des serpentard, il se dirigea vers la source du dérangement.

Mais, euh…, tu ne devrais pas …

Tait-toi, Goyle ! On ne ta rien demandé ! l'interrompa Pansy.

C'est ca, Melle parkinson a toujours raison ! Moi je te dit qu'il ne faut pas lui dire ! répliqua nott d'une ironie sans limite.

Mais il doit la voir, il s'agit quand même de sa…

Ignorante ! Femme stupide ! Ne voit tu pas les conséquence que cela aura sur sa décision, voire sur lui-même ? Si il la voit, la situation va changer du tout au tout ! Qu'est ce que tu en pense, Blaise ?

Je pense que c'est à lui de décider, dit blaise en regardant droit dans les yeux le nouvel arrivant.

Théodore et Pansy se regardèrent furtivement avant de s'avancer vers drago.

Bah alors, où était tu passé ? Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis le cour de métamorphose, demanda Pansy d'une voix légèrement plus aigu qu'a l'ordinaire.

Montrer quoi ? Et à Qui ? répliqua drago sur un ton qui montre clairement que l'on a intérêt à répondre.

Et bien..en fait.. je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire tout de suite, après tout, on est trés proche tout les deux.. et puis, il faut pas m'en vouloir si.. commença Pansy

Blaise ! raconte moi ! interrompit drago, voyant son mal de crane revenir.

Tu as reçu une lettre drago. Elle est arrivée non-fermée, donc on la lue. Je te laisse la lire.. Nous, on s'en va. Dit-il tout en lui tendant une lettre.

Intrigué, drago alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée, et demanda à tout le monde de partir. Bien entendu, personne n'osa même penser désobéir. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que drago usait ainsi de sa prestance.

Le papier de la lettre était très beau, lisse et blanc. Il ouvrit la lettre et vie qu'elle était cacheté d'un grand M calligraphié en bas. Il reconnu immédiatement ce papier, en effet, il était frappé des armoirie des Malefoy. Il fut soudain parcouru d'un grand frisson, un frisson de peur incontrôlable. La dernière fois que son père lui avait écrit à Poudlard, peu avant sa sixième année, il lui avait annoncé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui marquerait bientôt Sa marque. C'est d'ailleurs a ce moment là que lui fut confié sa terrible mission…En bon Malefoy, il était plutôt fier de lui, d'avoir réussi a laisser rentrer ses … « amis », se disait-il avec un rire amer. Mais il avait honte de n'avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout, Il avait faillit, et son père le lui avait fait payer. S'il n'était pas encore mort, c'est que Dumbledore était mort quand même.

Cependant, depuis ce fameux soir, quelque chose avait commencé à croitre en lui.. quelque chose qui pensait d'abord à son propre bien-être, quelque chose qui faisait en sorte de lui rappeler qu'il était humain, quelque chose.. qui ressentait. Ce petit quelque chose, c'était tout simplement « Drago », non le fils héritier de la famille Malefoy, juste un jeune homme de 17 ans dont la vie est particulièrement perturbé. Attention, « drago » était peut être différent de « Malefoy », mais il n'en était pas moins un Serpentard de la pire espèce , il était prince parmi eux. Arrogant, riche, toujours élégant malgré les circonstances, bon élève... et terriblement beau. Et drago était parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il était le meilleur parti de l'école, et il avait de nombreux fans, filles et garçons mélangés. Nombreuses était les filles qui était ressortis de sa chambre en larmes, drago les ayant mis à la porte .Toutes les filles savaient cela, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de se presser devant lui, pensant sans doute être celle dont il tomberait amoureux. Mais drago Malefoy ne tombe pas amoureux, enfin, cela était valable jusqu'à ce que «petit drago » apparaisse. Maintenant, tout était possible.

Un regard sur ces enoux lui rappela soudain la lettre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il commenca la lecture. Ses beaux yeux couleur océan, se firent orage, pluie et éclair réunis . Lorsqu'enfin il eut finit , il lacha la lettre,et jeta un rapide sort d'insonorisation . Et il hurla sa rage dans un long cri à fendre le cœur du plus dur marbre. Jamais pareil son ne s'était entendu dans la salle commune, et encore moin sortant de la bouche de Malefoy. Drago s'arreta doucement, et s'effondra dans le fauteuil, la tête entre les genoux. Il resta silencieux un moment, puis, il se releva élégamment, son visage semblable au sien habituellement… parfait. Il se reflétait dans une vitre, noyée sous la pluit… Si quelqu'un regardait dans cette vitre, il aurait vu le geste bref mais concret, de drago essuyant une larme, une unique larme qui s'était lentement échappée de son œil, et coulait péniblement sur la joue laiteuse du jeune homme. Il regarda sa montre, et remarqua qu'il était bientôt une heure. Il se dirigea donc avec un sourire carnassier et vengeur, vers celui sur qui il passerait toute sa haine.


	3. Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il est très important, comme vous le remarquerez en le lisant, pour la suite.

Notes : ce chapitre a été inspiré pour beaucoup par un chapitre que j'ai lu d'une autres fic, mais je ne me souviens plus du nom. C'était il y a longtemps, mais cela ma toujours marqué. Voilà voilà.

Réponses au rewiews :

-_**Ocaora**_ : Lol, moi non plus je n'aime pas trop le couple Ginny/Harry. Mais Harry a eu toute les vacances pour se focalisé sur le rôle qu'il doit tenir maintenant, et il a mis Ginny de coté. J'espère que ma fic te plait toujours.

-_**CeriseVanille**_ : Merci ! Ça m'encourage beaucoup ! surtout que c'est la première fois que j'écris. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Tu découvrira ce qui a mis drago dans cet état, et c'est pas beau à voir…lol.

-**_Barbotine_** : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Brr… il fait froid ici », pensait gentiment notre héros national.

Il était presque deux heures du matin, en plein mois de décembre. Le parc était blanc comme neige, et la couleur jais des cheveux de Harry donné l'impression d'une pointe de malheur dans un environnement de bonheur. On sentait que la nuit allait être très agité. En effet, nos deux prince n'était plus en première année, mais en septième, et leur haine s'était considérablement augmentée avec le temps. Il se pourrait donc que le duel soit beaucoup plus dangereux cette fois ci. Il fallait donc être prés. Harry n'était pas inquiet, il connaissait sa capacité tant physique que magique. Cependant, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il craignait de ne pouvoir se battre contre lui, comme si l'envie lui manquait. Pourtant non, c'est un connard, je vais lui faire payer l'affront d'être revenue, se répétait-il, sans pourtant se convaincre. Il était par contre sur, que cette faiblesse le quitterais dés que les échanges verbaux seront terminés. Il le haïssait d'une telle force…

Il s'assit sur un rocher prés du lac. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de petite clairière, encerclé d'arbres et ouvert sur le lac. Ils seraient à l'abri des regard comme ça… « Rooo, qu'est qu'il fout ? j'ai froid moi ! Il s'est dégonflé, ou alors il est bien au chaud en train de prendre son pied avec une de ses admiratrice qui ne pourront que profiter, étant donné qu'elle ne verront pas deux fois l'intérieur de la chambre de Drago… Qu'est ce qui me prend moi de l'appelé drago, j'suis fou…j'ai attrapé froid a la tête et jsuis devenu fou.. »

- Bon tu viens oui où merde , ne put s'empêcher de crier harry.

- Je te manque tant que ça ? Ou alors tu est complètement maso ? » répondit l'intéressé avec son horripilant sourire en coin.

Il n'avait pas eu de mal à le retrouver, il suffisait de suivre les profondes traînées laissé dans la neige immaculée du parc. Par contre, lui avait été plus intelligent – comme toujours voyons- et avait pris soin de les effacés derrière eux, pour qu'ils puissent être plus tranquille… Drago n'était pas d'humeur à se « disputer » avec cet abruti, en fait, il regrettait presque d'être venu. Au départ, il pensait que ça le défoulerais, mais maintenant, il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix.

- Bah alors Malefoy, tu est tout pale, aurais tu peur, ou bien… ?

-Tu est pitoyable Potter, ça ne vaut même pas la peine que je me salisse pour toi.. Je suis pas d'humeur à me battre contre toi ce soir. Je retourne me couché, l'interrompis le serpentard.

Il commençait à se détourné pour partir lorsque arriva ce qui devait arrivé.

-.. Ou bien tu as passé une soirée TELLEMENT fatigante, que tu n'as plus la force de te battre ?

-Qu'est ce que t'entent par une soirée fatigante Potter ?, repondit celui-ci, interloqué.

« Que savait-il ? non.. il ne faut pas qu'il parle de ma soirée.. je ne sait pas ce que je serais capable de lui faire si il me parle de.. » pensait-il lorsque Harry dit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire.

-J'entend par la que ta dû prendre ton pied avec une pauvre fille qui n'avait rien demander, que t'était tellement fier de ta performance que tu n'a pas eu le temps de regarder l'heure, et que maintenant tu est fatigué. Mais ne croit pas que je vais te laissé partir comme ça..

-… Qu'as tu dit ?

- Quoi, t'a pas comp..

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir ça phrase que Malefoy l'avait projeté contre un mur avec une telle violence qu'il avait lâché sa baguette et avait le souffle coupé. Lorsqu'il retomba à terre, il s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle , puis redressa la tète doucement. Ce qu'il vit le glaça. Drago était d'une beauté froide.. et terrifiante. Il était debout, droit , face à harry. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, baguette à la main. Son regard était indéfinissable. Ils étaient d'un gris foncé, on y voyait à la fois la haine, le désir de vengeance… de violence aussi . Mais il en resortait surtout une terrible douleur.

-Comment ose tu dire une chose pareil...

Son ton était d'une froideur à glacé le soleil. Ce n'était pas une question. Il fut de nouveau projeté contre l'arbre. Il sentait chaque relief de l'écorce sur son dos . Sa robe en était déchiré et des pointes s'enfonçaient tellement profondément qu'il commençait à saigner. La pression était telle qu'il n'arrivait pratiquement pas à respirer. Il se demandait surtout pourquoi Malefoy réagissait avec tant de violence. Son sarcasme n'avait pu toucher un point sensible, surtout que Malefoy n'était PAS sensible…

Puis, sa Némésis abaissa sa baguette aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait levé. L'air las, il se détourna et commença à partir. Harry en profita pour récupérer sa baguette. Il ne pouvait le laisser partir vainqueur. Donc il en rajouta, mais se tenant prés cette fois.

-Et alors quoi Malefoy, tu es si mauvais au lit ? Celle de cette nuit, sûrement une pauvre petite de 4 eme année, est partit en te disant que c'était la pire nuit de sa vie ? Mais après tout, elles ont toute dû penser ça, sauf qu'aucune n'a eu le courage de te le dire, de peur que tu ne leur fasse du mal sans doute…

Le beau serpentard s'arrêta de marcher. Toujours de dos, il lui répondit d'un ton où , cette fois, on sentait un léger tremblement, dû à quoi, Harry ne le savait pas encore, mais il l'apprendra.

-Tu ne sait pas de quoi tu parle… Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te la ferme cette fois. Et pour une fois, c'est pour ton bien que je te dit ça…

Sur cette dernière phrase, il se retourna et approcha de son ennemi. Par réflexe, notre griffondor lui envoya un sort qui lui coupa la joue d'une longue balafre. Drago répondit immédiatement. Les ailes de la haine étaient de retour, elles lui labouraient le ventre. Pour que cela s'arrete, il fallait lui faire du mal.. oui...il voulait le tuer… Il lui envoya un sort informulé qui l'expédie 5 mètres plus loin, mais en même temps, Harry l'avait désarmé.

Drago se jeta sur lui et lui flanqua un coup de point à l'arcade.

« Pourquoi avait-il dit ça cette abruti ! Je le hais… Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit… Je vais le tuer… Pourquoi ce soir, par merlin, pourquoi ce soir ??"

Il esquiva un coup du balafré et l'attrapa par les épaules. La capacité physique déjà très développer et étant décuplé par la rage, lui permit de le soulever et de le plaquer contre le mur. Les pieds de sa victime ne touchaient pas le sol. Il se colla à lui et lui attrapa le cou.

-COMMENT OSE TU DIRE ÇA ? rugit-il. Ses main serrait un peu plus fort le cou de l'auteur de sa haine.

-COMMENT PEUT TU DIRE QUE J'AI PRIS MON PIED CE SOIR ??? Ses main se serrèrent encore sur le cou d'Harry, celui-ci commençait à étouffer. Comment ose tu dire ça maintenant…

-COMMENT OSE TU DIRE ÇA MAINTENANT ALORS QUE MA MERE EST MORTE !

- POURQUOI A TU FAIT ÇA PERE ?

Cette fois, il mit ses deux main autour du cou de Potter et serra . Il suffoquait, il avait les yeux révulsée, il se débattait avec le peu de vie qu'il lui restait… Puis, lorsqu'il ne bougea pratiquement plus, Drago relâcha prise et recula. Potter retomba à terre inerte.

Le serpentard eu un soudain élan de pitié, ou bien ce n'était qu'un geste pour préserver sa place à l'école, mais il lança un sort à Harry qui lui redonna du souffle. Il lui donna un grand coup de pied dans l'estomac, et se dirigea vers le lac et s'assit sur la même pierre qu'occupait Harry précédemment. Une larme, puis deux larmes coulèrent des yeux du serpentard. Cette nuit, sa mère avait été assassiné par son père, et tout cela était sa faute. Il n'avait pas été la pour la protéger. C'était la seule personne qu'il aimait. Et son propre père, si on pouvait encore l' appelé cela comme ça , l'avait tué pour soi-disant protéger l'avenir de son fils. Il entendait sûrement par là, son entrée dans les Mangemorts, que sa mère mettait en péril… Et Potter avait payé, il avait payé pour quelque chose dont il ne connaissait rien. Par soucis de préserver la mémoire de sa mère sans doute, il n'empêcha par Potter de lui foutre un coup de point sur la tempe. Il ne l'empêcha pas non plus de s'asseoir sur un rocher non loin de lui. Ils ne se regardaient, cela convenait à drago, mais apparemment pas à Harry.

- Je ne suis pas ton père.

Voilà ce qu'il lui dit. C'était la dernière phrase à laquelle il s'attendait. Par surprise, il se retourna vers lui. Le survivant n'était plus tout a fait vivant si l'on puit dire. Il avait des bleus partout, le visage en sang à cause de la coupure à l'arcade, il respirait très difficilement, sûrement dû à une cotes qu'il aurait cassé en lui donnant un coup de pied. Pourtant, mais courbé sur lui même, il soutenait le regard de drago. Ce regard calma un peu le serpentard, il était vert, bien sur, mais serein et compréhensif, quoiqu'un peu agité pas la douleur.

-Tu n'aurais pas du me dire ça. J'aurais pu te tuer. Tu… tu ne peut comprendre, et je ne veut pas te l'expliquer. Vas-t-en .

-Que vas tu faire ? vas tu continuer à suivre ton père et t'enrôler pour les mangemort ? Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que tu as envie de faire n'est ce pas ? Tu l'aimais. Ne les suit pas drago.

Son nom, il avait dit son nom. Cela peut paraître étrange, mais ça avait une saveur particulière dans sa bouche, comme un pacte de paix proposé entre eux. Si lui même répondait et employait son nom, le pacte serait conclu.

- Tu crois me connaître n'est ce pas ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai pas envie de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. ? C'est mon rôle, je suis sur cette Terre uniquement pour suivre ce chemin ! Le Malefoy que je suis EST du coté du mal ! je n'est pas le choix Potter...

Et voilà, il avait refusé la paix que lui avait proposé Potter. Il avait l'mpression qu'en accepant ce pacte, il accepterai la proposition. Mais il ne savait pas encore. Quand il le sauran et si c'est oui, alors il l'appelera Harry...

Dans ce discours, « malefoy » et « Drago » s'était exprimés. Le premier voulait rejoindre Voldemort et voulait que Potter souffre, comme tout bon Malefoy qui se respecte. Mais « Drago » n'était plus sur de rien. Il avait aimé sa mère, elle n'était plus. Mais, maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait aimé, cela lui manquait. D'ailleurs, il appréciait beaucoup cette conversation.

Harry n'était pas dupe. Il commençait à comprendre cet être qu'il avait toujours détester. Il pouvait maintenant distingué Malefoy, celui qu'il haïssait, et drago, la personne qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, mais qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. En fait, il était maintenant persuadé qu'il devait tout faire pour que « Malefoy » laisse la place à « drago ». Et cela devait commencer par le faire changer de camp.

-Rejoint Dumbledore. Tu y serait en sécurité, aucun des mangemorts ne t'y retrouverais. Il parait que tu est un bon occlumence. Finit l'année comme si de rien n'était et engage toi auprès de Dumbledore. Il te sauverais.

-Je n'est pas besoin d'être sauvé… je crois. De tout façon, la question ne se pose pas, mon père me tuera plutôt que d'une traîtrise, et Dumbledore ne m'acceptera pas dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Et oui je connais l'existence de l'ordre du phénix, tout les mangemort et futur mangemort en connaissent l'existence.

-Je ne te demande pas de répondre tout de suite, juste, réfléchis y. Tu…

Il avait du mal à parler, et sa respiration était saccadé.

-Tu pourrait venger ta mère..

Et il tomba du rocher et poussa un cri. Il s'était cogné la tête contre un rocher pointu, s'ouvrant la temps. Il se remit debout tant bien que mal. Il y eut comme un moment se suspens, où le temps s'arrête, puis, Il tomba en arrière, dans le lac. Drago réagit immédiatement. Il se releva d'un bond, enleva ses chaussures, et plongea. Il remonta Harry toujours évanouis sur le bord avant qu'il ne se noie. Il lui donna à boire une potion qu'il prit dans une petite fiole qui était dans une de ses poche intérieur. Harry repris conscience. « ouf, heureusement que ma mère s'inquiète à se point de ma santé sinon je n'aurais jamais eu cette fiole dans ma poche… enfin.. s'inquiétait tout du moins, Pensa-il amèrement. »

_ -Mobilicorpus_

Le corps d'Harry s'éleva doucement en l'air, et Drago s'avança vers le château en repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son soi disant ennemi. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus l'être dorénavant, car « Drago »prenait une place grandissante en lui. En fait, sa place grandissait autant que son envie de s'engager dans l'Ordre du Phénix grandissait. Harry avait su choisir les mots qu'il fallait. Cependant, « malefoy » était loin d'être partit. Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il allait accepté l'offre d'Harry. Mais dans sa tête, « drago » et « malefoy » se disputait pour savoir l'enjeu. Pour «Drago », c'était l'envie d'être protéger, loin de son père, pouvoir venger sa mère… peut-être aussi pour Harry. Pour « malefoy », c'était l'envie d'être espion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait content d'avoir un espion de confiance aussi prés de Dumbledore .

Et c'est avec un nouveau dilemme qu'il arriva devant l'infirmerie. Il ne pouvait se présenter devant l'infirmière avec un corps aussi meurtri que celui d'Harry dans les bras. Il serait renvoyé de l'école sur le champ, et finit l'Ordre du Phénix. Il déposa Harry délicatement sur le lit le plus proche.Il regarda ce corp musclé mais qui paraissait fragile dans ce grand lit. Il était vaiment trés amoché.

- Désolé... Harry.

Il balança une cruche d'eau sur la porte du bureau de l'infirmière pour attirer son attention. Des que la lumière s'alluma, il fila et se cacha derrière la porte d'entrée . Lorsqu'elle vit Harry posé sur le lit et dans un tel état, elle ne chercha pas le pourquoi du comment et drago l'en remercia. Harry était entre de bonne main, Il pouvait rentrer dans sa chambre, mais il ne dormirait pas, il devait réflechir.


End file.
